Mari Tsu
by SonicXMinagirl
Summary: Fanbrat Maria Susan wakes up in the Tokyo Mew Mew universe. Her goal? Get Ichigo and Kisshu together, kill "Masabaka" and "Blondie," then ruin everything that make this series so good! Will she succeed in her fanbrattery?
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Hello, yes…call me crazy, but I am starting a new story, but don't be alarmed. This one should be short, I am currently banned off the wifi (don't ask) so I can't really work on anything else.

Anyways, yes, this story pokes fun at fanbrats, excuse me, fangirls everywhere. Just for kicks and giggles XD

For those of you who did not understand or appreciate _Flu or Love Bug?, _I have a feeling you won't get this story either -_- But that's okay…

**Warning! This story has ****_Love Crime_**** spoilers!**

-O-

Maria Susan rushed down the hallway. The pink socks with little strawberries on them (because y'know every Tokyo Mew Mew fangirl wears strawberry 'cause Ichigo is Japanese for strawberry) almost made her slip and crash onto the wooden floor. Good thing she wasn't as clumsy as Lettuce!

She barreled into her room slammed the door shut behind her. Maria threw her pink book bag onto her strawberry themed bed. She took a deep breath and looked around her room. The walls were painted Mew Ichigo's signature color. There was a simple dresser and a small bookshelf which was chock full of Magical Girl Mangas (Tokyo Mew Mew, Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch, Codename: Sailor V, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, Cardcaptor Sakura and Shugo Chara. Tokyo Mew Mew was the only series in which she had all of the volumes.)

Maria's heart began to pound when her gaze landed on her desk. There was a corkboard hanging above it. Most girls her age would have filled with it with pictures of her friends, but not Maria. No, hers was covered with printed Tokyo Mew Mew pictures she had found on google images. Most of them consisted of Ichigo and Kisshu. There were only a few with the whole cast. Masaya- or rather- Masabaka was always cut out of the pictures while Ryou (aka Blondie) always had devils horns and ugly staches sharpied onto his _stupid annoying _face. Those were the only two characters in the anime she hated with a passion. Masaya was so dull, ugly and he (spoiler) totally steals Ichigo from the alien she was meant to be with. Ryou was also guilty of flirting with the show's leading lady, plus he's so mean and rude!

On her desk was a notebook filled with Kishigo doodles along with some pencils and erasers. More importantly, there was a laptop. Maria's heart began to beat faster and her stomach flip-flopped with anticipation as she rushed over and took a seat in front of the desk. These sensations only increased when she opened the laptop and it powered to life. She gazed longingly at her desktop picture: a photoshoped picture of Kisshu and Ichigo kissing in the anime. Maria liked to pretend it was real.

Reluctantly, she tore her gaze away from the picture and clicked the Internet Explorer icon. She then typed into the search bar and went through the mindless routine of logging in. (she only messed up the security code twice) Today had been a hard day at school. People thought she was weird because she would say "nya," and called the mean girls "bakas." Served them right for making fun of her Ichigo-inspired hairdo. Maria tugged at one her mousy brown pigtails. She was the same age as the Magical Girl heroine, so she didn't get why people thought it was weird. It did upset her a little that the other girls in the seventh grade didn't understand the awesomeness of Tokyo Mew Mew (not the English dub, since that was for babies!) Luckily, a good Kishigo story was guaranteed to lift her spirits. It always did, but first…

Maria clicked the legacy story stats on her profile- her penname was ShrineMaidenofKISSHUism- and then clapped her hands. Her Tokyo Mew Mew fanfiction called, _Bye Bye Aoyuck! Hello Kishigo!_ had gotten a new review. _Yay!_ Her grin faded when she saw the actual review.

**ShoujoSPARKLESPARKLE: Wow…this…I-I don't even have the words to describe this. Everyone is horribly OOC it's not even funny! I love how you've completely swapped Masaya and Kisshu's personalities; turning Masaya into a villainous lech and making Kisshu a kind, but very VERY drab- hero (I am being sarcastic). And why is Ryou trying to kill everyone? Why are Pudding and Taruto practically sleeping together? Sigh…**

**I'm afraid this story has no redeeming qualities. The plot is clichéd and boring. Don't even get me started on the actual writing. Your spelling… you confused no and know. You wrote Kisshu diapered instead of disappeared. You also misspelled Masaya's name it is Aoyama Masaya, not Aoyuck Masabaka. There were also many words that were spelled completely wrong. I'd advise you to go back and reread your story before posting. Also you need to put it into paragraphs (when a new person speaks, change paragraphs!) You also need to slow down and put in some detail. Everything was way too rushed, and your chapters should be at least 1,000 words at the very minimum. Last, but not least, please refrain from sticking author's notes in the middle of the chapter. It ruins the story flow.**

**Tl;dr Please don't post stuff until you learn how to write.**

**3 SSS**

Maria's jaw dropped and her face flushed with anger. _How rude! How dare ShoujoSPARKLESPARKLE say that! Bye Bye Aoyuck! Hello Kishigo!_ was a masterpiece! Her five other reviewers loved how Masabaka tried to rape Ichigo after he cheated on her and then Kisshu came to her rescue and let Ichigo use his dragon swords to kill him. There was action, adventure, and Kishigo romance! What was not to like? The teenage girl shook her head and blinked back her tears of anger. This "SSS" girl must be a member of those evil Critics United people, who would leave rude reviews and report perfectly good stories. "Y-yeah!" She nodded to herself and slowly began to calm down. She would have her revenge by leaving an anonymous flame on ShoujoSPARKLE's stories. Then no one would want to read them! "So there!" Maria glared at the computer screen. But first…

There were Kishigo stories calling her name! Maria hit the back button and got onto the Tokyo Mew Mew archive page. She skipped passed the New Mew stories, (she didn't care about stupid annoying OCs) OCxKisshu fics, (only Ichigo was allowed to make out with him) and every other story that did not appear to promise any interracial species romance between a cat girl and green haired alien.

"Omigosh!" Maria gasped when she laid eyes on a story cover. It was Kishigo, but instead of the generic screen shot or drawing stolen from Deviantart, it was an image of Kisshu holding kitty Ichigo. "How cute!" She squealed and sped read the summary. "Oh!" It was one of those stories where Kisshu discovers that Ichigo can turn into a cat and then "kittynaps" her. She loved those stories almost as much as the ones where one of them got sick or tried to commit suicide (but they would never actually go through with it).

In her rush to click on the story title, _Love Crime, s_he read that the story was a collaboration between Ember Ardent Flame and SonicXMinagirl. That was interesting. She had never read any of Ember's stories, they were all OCxKisshu. No one wanted to read that crap! Only Ichigo was allowed to be with Kisshu. Though, Maria did have an unpublished saga on her computer about Kisshu coming to her town and staying at her house. She was just getting to the part where they become mates. Maria made a mental note of asking her older sister about…certain things before she continued writing it.

She had read one of Minagirl's stories, Strawberry Bride. It was okay. She just didn't like how OOC she made Kisshu (he's not perverted or evil!) and Ichigo (she would have so fallen in love with Kisshu by now!) She also hated how Mina would leave so many cliffhangers and then take forever to update. What an inconsiderate witch! Hopefully she wouldn't ruin this story with her rudeness.

Maria rolled her eyes. The beginning of the story was filled with corny Aoyuckiness. "I hope he cheats on her soon…maybe with the bee. Hee hee! Masabaka would totally do bestiality!" She grinned and kept reading.

"Ew! Blondie is such a disgusting jerk! I hope he dies soon…maybe Ichigo could kill him! Hee hee! That would be soooo funny!"

"Oh goodie! They're going to steal Ichigo now…maybe Kisshu do something really romantic for her once they get to their ship! Hee hee! That would be sooooo kawaii times ten!

"…huh…?"

Maria's eyebrows furrowed. "They're going to torture her? But Kisshu-!" She slapped a hand over her mouth.

The black words on the computer screen blurred a bit. This was beyond wrong! Kisshu would never do that! He was truly and deeply in love with Ichigo. He would never do that to her (until they were happily married.) "Breathe…just breathe…" Maria told herself. She didn't really know much about intimacy since she was only thirteen, but she figured that Ichigo would come around and fall for the adorable alien. It was her destiny!

Hours passed, and Maria continued to reading. Her stomach growled and grumbled, desperate for food, but she was too numb to care. She had been happy to see the Blue Knight perish, but then he turned into Deep Blue. Uh oh! The real horror came when the Mew Mews, minus Ichigo, started dropping like flies._ Pai was supposed to be in love with Lettuce!_ _He can't kill her! Why is Taruto trying to hurt Pudding? No! Not Zakuro! Oh no Mint!_

By now, angry tears were streaming down Maria's face. This was all wrong! She hated this story, the characters were extremely OOC and the plot was totally unrealistic! The only reason she kept reading was so that she could say she did when she flamed the authors and complained about it in her _Kishigo 4 eva and eva and freakin eva! _forum, where every Kisshu fangirl can gush about their green haired god.

"WHAT!?" The shriek of pure despair was drowned out by the blaring television in the living room. "ICHIGO DID THAT? BUT, BUT…SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO FALL IN LOVE WITH KISSHU!" Maria screamed when she reached the end of the fic. She was more shook up than the time her cousins had forced her to watch _The Human Centipede _when she stayed out their house last summer. That movie had made her barf up the popcorn she was had been eating. This made her want to do the same, but then hurl the chunks of half-digested food at the authors of this horrendous story!

The rest of the night was a blur. There was crying, screaming, and flaming, along with some bashing and pounding. The last thing Maria remembered before blacking out was going looking up Tokyo Mew Mew episodes on Youtube and bawling her eyes out.

-O-

"Mmm…" Maria groaned when she heard the birds singing and squeezed already closed eyes shut in attempts to block out the golden, but garish sunlight. "Stupid curtains don't work!" She muttered and blindly grabbed for her blankies so she could hide under them.

They were nowhere to be found. In fact, it didn't even feel like Maria was on her bed. It was then that she remembered her horrid experience the night before. She must have fallen asleep on the floor. "Wait!"

Maria's eyes shot open and widened. Her cream colored, water stained ceiling was replaced with a bright blue sky, speckled with fluffy clouds. She sat up and looked around. She was outside sitting on a grassy hill. There were people walking around and enjoying the warm weather. Somehow this scene seemed familiar…

With a yawn, Maria stood up and tried to figure out where she was. She was pretty sure she had never been to…wherever she was, but then why did it seem so familiar? As if to somehow prove a point, her mouth went suddenly dried. Thirsty, she walked down the hill and turned to see a vending machine. "Okay?" Somehow, she totally knew where it was. It wasn't until she walked up to the machine, that the young girl realized she had no money. "Darn!" She sighed, but froze when she caught a glimpse of her reflection through the glass.

She looked amazingly beautiful. Her figure had thinned and stretched out dramatically. The junk in her trunk had been transported to her breasts, turning her A cups in D cups. Her eyes were no longer a boring brown color, but were now an alluring and mysterious grey. Her face looked so gorgeous, even without makeup. Then there was her hair. It was no longer that dull and mousy brown color. Instead it was glossy and a had a sort of golden sheen to it. The short, Ichigo-inspired, piggytails had grown super long and flowing so it looked like Sailor Moon's hair, minus the dumpling buns (It was more like manga version. The anime version made her hair too straight and limp.)

"Wow!" Maria twirled. "I look ho-!" She cut herself off when she noticed something else about her flawless new appearance. Her perfect body was no longer clothed in her baggy pink T-shirt and strawberry printed skirt. Instead, she was wearing a short dress with poufy sleeves and a ribbon on the chest. "Oh… My…"

Her heart exploded in her chest when she turned and sprinted up the hill. Her new body allowed her to go as fast as she could without getting tired. She stopped when she reached the top and almost peed herself.

On the other side of the hill stood a building. This wasn't your normal building. It was pink and had heart shaped windows. A group of girls wearing the same outfit as Maria giggled as they waltzed through the entrance.

"CAFÉ MEW MEW!"

-O-

A.N. Yes, Maria Susan's fanbrat tantrum has somehow gotten her into the TMM world.

What could possibly go wrong?

Keep reading to find out!

P.S. Ember, you know I love your stories. So please disregard Maria's opinion :P


	2. Chapter 2 A New Identity

A.N. Let's see how our little fanbrat is coping with her latest discovery.

-O-

"Omigoshomisgoshomigoshomisoshomigoshomigosh!" was Maria's mantra as she rushed down the hill towards the café from her most favorite anime in the world. She couldn't believe it! _Café Mew Mew! Was this some sort of dream?_ _Actually, scratch that! _She didn't want to know if this was dream. She wanted more than anything for this to be real. "Then I can become a Mew Mew and live happily ever af-waah!"

In all her excitement, Maria ran into someone and crashed onto the pavement just in front of the café. "Owie…" Her super silky, perfectly shaven, knees- that happened to also be the same exact color as Ichigo's knees- were now scraped up. A bit of blood oozed out her left one. "Ewww…" Remember how it was mentioned that Maria lost her dinner while watching _The Human Centipede_? Well, the mere sight of blood had the same effect on the young girl.

"Sorry, that was my fault. Are you okay?"

Maria gagged and forgot all about her bleeding knee when she heard a masculine voice with feminine undertones. Only one person in Tokyo who had that voice. (Okay, technically the same voice actor played Sailor Uranus, but that didn't count!) She turned away from the tanned hand that was trying to help her up and quickly scrambled to stand. "Hello," She coolly said to the black-haired boy standing in front of her. "Aoyuck."

Indeed. The person standing in front of her really was Aoyama Masaya. The teenage boy flashed Maria a confused (and totally disgusting, vomit inducing, not to mention butt ugly) smile. He didn't correct her on the pronunciation of his name, and instead glanced down at what Maria was wearing.

_Wotta perv!_

"That uniform…We go to the same school." Masaya observed. "You must be new. I'm Aoyama Masaya." He held out his hand.

Maria ignored the gestured. She would never touch the bakas hands. Not even with a ten foot pole. "Well, not that it's any of your business, but…" Maria decided to tell him her name, so he would know how to address the girl who was about to screw him over. "I'm uh-." She couldn't use her American name. That was too tacky. She had also read somewhere that Japanese people always treated foreigners funny. "Mari Tsu. Oh I mean, Tsu Mari." She pronounced her name with the best Engrish accent she could muster. "You may call me Tsu-sama."

"Pardon?" Masaya asked, clearly confused.

This made the newly dubbed Mari blush. The Masabaka was supposed to quake in her presence. Not stare at her like she was some sort of freak! "Omigosh! Look!" She gasped and pointed. "Someone's raping a tree!"

"Wait, what?" Masaya asked, and turned, trying to figure out what Mari was talking about.

As soon as he dropped his guard, Mari mustered all her strength. "Hargh!" She yelled out her battle cry and shoved Masaya. The boy with dark hair and skin yelled out in shock and fell face first into a large bush. "Ha! Take that Masabaka!" Mari shouted in triumph and rushed into the Café. She would have kicked Masaya in the nuts, but she had always imagined his…stuff…being made out of wood. (Since he was a treehugger in all…) That would have hurt!

The sweet combination of vanilla, chocolate, caramel and cinnamon hit Mari's nose as soon as she entered the pink building. "Wooow…" The café's interior was exactly how the anime portrayed it. Pink, pink, and more pink.

"Ichigo, another customer needs to be seated."

Mari's heart made a loud "thump, thump!" noise. Sitting at a nearby table was a petite girl with black hair pulled up into two black buns. She casually sipped on what was most definitely tea of some kind. "Mint." Mari whispered to herself. The blue Mew really wasn't her favorite character since she was mean to Ichigo and seemed to have a thing for Zakuro, but she was much too excited to be disgusted.

"I don't understand why you can't get a table for her, but okay." A very familiar voice grumbled, but then turned cheerful. "Hi! Welcome to Café Mew Mew! How many people in your party?"

It was Momomiya Ichigo. Mari's red-haired idol stood before her wearing a gorgeous smile on her face and an ah-dorable maid uniform on her body. "Omigosh!" Mari squealed like the fangirl she was and started to mindlessly babble. "AhIchigo,wowyoulookevenprettierinpersonItotallylo veyou,you'relikethebestMewMeweveryou'retotallymyro lemodelIloveyou,I'myournumberonesuperfan,Maria-Ime anTsuMari,butyoucanjustcallmeMari,it'sokayifIcally ouIchigoright?Imean,Ifeellikewe'resoulsisters,canI livewithyouwhileIstayherethatwouldbesooooooawesome ,andthenwecangossipaboutyoursecretloveaffariwithKi sshuandhowyou'regoingtobreakupwithMasabakandthenki llbothhimandBlondie!"

Ichigo stared at the girl before her- who was gasping for breath- as if she was crazier than Kisshu. "U-um…so I take it you're here by yourself?" She guessed.

Mari looked up with wide and somewhat crazed eyes. She still couldn't believe her number one favorite girl in the whole wide girl was talking to her. "…" She tried to talk, but ended up wheezing so she just nodded.

"Oh-kay." Ichigo bit her lip. Her lips formed what was a cross between a grimace and a smile. She grabbed a menu and looked around. "Alright, follow me." She instructed.

"Kay!" Mari bounced before following the waitress. The two walked over to a small table near the kitchen.

Ichigo set the menu down onto the table. "Here you go. Hope you enjoy your-"

"Ichigo?"

"Uh…" Ichigo still didn't know how this girl knew her name. She did seem to go to the same school as her, but the cat girl had never seen her before. "Yes?"

"Can I talk to your manager?" Mari asked. She really wasn't that hungry anyways. There were more pressing matters at hand.

"Is there a problem?" Ichigo asked. Ryou would yell at her and force her to stay late if she was responsible for upsetting a customer.

"No way!" Mari quickly shook her head. "I'm actually going to ask if there are any jobs available."

"Well, I honestly doubt that there are any openings."

"I'm sure arrangements could be made."

"We only need five workers though."

"I think Blondie can make an exception for cute lil ol' me."

"Um…I don't think he can, and his name is Shiragane."

"Trust me, Blondie can and Blondie will. Now go." Mari urged.

It was obvious that Ichigo was beginning to get frustrated. "What was your name again?"

"I already told you, it's Mari."

"Mari…?"

"Tsu. Tsu Mari. Now go!" Mari urged. _Geez!_ She rolled her eyes at Ichigo's retreating figure. She still loved the heroine to death, but she had to admit that the Mew Mew leader was sort of annoying. Mari smiled when she saw a frowning Ryou come out of the kitchen. Once she got a chance to spend more time with her new BFF, things would change for the better!

"My waitress tells me you wanted to speak with me," Ryou began once he got close enough to Mari's table. "something about you wanting a job."

"That's right." Mari nodded and had to force the corners of her mouth to stay up. She blinked several times to keep from rolling her grey eyes. Up close Ryou was…ugly. Butt ugly. She hated him so much. Almost as much as she hated Aoyuck. Almost.

"I'm sorry," Ryou didn't sound apologetic at all. "but we are currently at full capacity. There's no point in paying anyone else."

Mari didn't buy it. "Look here, Blondie! I know your secret!"

"Hey, I'm half American. The color's real."

"No! Not that secret! Or the one where you're actually evil and are plotting to have Ichigo all to yourself!" Mari snapped and pointed an accusing finger at the older boy. "No, I'm talking about the Mew Mew project secret!" She sneered, but then squeaked when Ryou suddenly grabbed her and yanked her out of the chair. "H-hey!" She yelped as the blond pulled her all the way into the kitchen. "Ow that h- h- hi!" The feeling of her arm almost being pulled out of its socket was replaced with a cool, numbing sensation. Washing the dishes, humming a cute little tune, stood a very familiar blonde girl. On the other side of the kitchen, decorating what looked like a wedding cake, stood a very familiar man with a brown ponytail.

Unfortunately, Mari didn't get the chance to stare at two of her liked characters (they weren't up there with Kisshu and Ichigo, but not down in the depths with Masabaka and Blondie.) Ryou kept pulling her along until they were in the café's basement, AKA the-

"Base of operations!" Mari squealed after pulling away from and shooting a nasty look at Ryou.

"Who are you and how do you about the Mew Mew project?" Ryou demanded.

A loud sigh escaped Mari's lips. "Tsu Mari. To you, it's Tsu-sama. Kay?"

"And how do you know about the Mew Mew project?"

"Well…" Mari paused. If she told him the truth, he probably wouldn't believe her. Besides, the blond bastardo- as the Italians would say- didn't deserve to know the truth. "What if I told you I've seen everything? I know all about you. I know that all five of your employees are also Mew Mews. The one that served me, she's Mew Ichigo. The pink, cat Mew. The leader."

Ryou's face remained neutral, much to Mari's dismay. _What the heck?_ He was supposed to be scared!

"I would ask what I could do to keep you silent…besides killing you." The blond answered, his second statement barely audible.

No more beating around the bush. "Make me a Mew Mew."

Ryou just stared at Mari as she went to take a seat on the examining table. The same one where he had showed Ichigo the injection on her thigh in the manga. "No." He finally said.

"Then I'm going to…I'm going to tell EVERYONE!" Mari threatened.

"No one would believe a little girl like you."

"Oh yeah?" Mari stood and glared up at the man she hated. "Well isn't it a coincidence that this café is called Café Mew Mew? Not to mention, Mint, Pudding and Zakuro look almost exactly the same in their Mew forms. People will soon see the similarities. And what about you? Isn't it illegal to experiment on 'little girls' without their permission. Wouldn't people like consider you like a sex offender?"

Ryou curled a finger over his lip, most likely weighing his options. "I had been planning to inject another girl if it was needed…"

"Oh, you mean Berry Sue? Trust me, she like contributes nothing to the team. You should inject me instead!"

"Guess I have no other choice…"

-O-

"Okay I think I want to be injected with that white cat and then that whatever swan. Can you make so like I have the cat ears and tail, but I have the wings so I look like an angel? Oh! I also want a ribbon and bell on my tail like Ichigo, but can my ribbon be bigger? Ooh! Can you make me a rainbow Mew Mew? But I don't want rainbow hair 'cause that's like totally clownish, y'know? I think I want my hair to turn blonde and then my eyes blue. Wouldn't that be pretty? Then no one would be able to figure out my secret identity. I think I wanna be called…Mew…Ice Cream! Maybe strawberry ice cream? Nah, I don't wanna copy Ichigo too much. Oh! And can my make my pendant so I can wear it like a brooch on top of this ribbon on my uniform. That would be sooooo cute, right? Oh and for my transformation phrase, I wanted to do something a little different. Metamorphosis sounds like a bug. No, I wanna say something cool like… 'Super Eternal Mew Mew Ice Cream Power! Make! Up!'" Mari jumped up and twirled.

Ryou was too busy to acknowledge the girl. He was making the injection for her. He was pretty sure he had caught the basics. Wildcat and swan hybrid, rainbow color scheme, and Mew Ice Cream. It was definitely more complicated than the other girls injections and he wasn't quite sure if it would actually work. He sort of hoped it wouldn't.

"And I wanna be able to use the Mew Aqua too! But I wanna have a different attack like… Aqua Healing Escalation!"

"Where would you like to be injected?" Ryou interrupted.

Mari paused. "Hmm…Oh I know!" She brushed away her glossy, chestnut bangs. "On my forehead, but instead of that weird symbol thingy-ma-jigger, can it just be a heart?"

"Mew Pudding has already taken that injection area."

"So?"

Ryou sighed. "Fine, but it's going to take a little longer for me to figure out how to make it form a heart."

"That's okay. I can wait." Mari smiled and took a seat. She was so excited. She was going to become a Mew Mew!"

-O-

It took Ryou almost another hour to get the injection fully prepared. Mari grinned and bounced up and down when he turned. In his gloved hand was a vial filled with multicolored liquid. First the liquid was a bright and sunny yellow, glowing the same giddy excitement Mari was filled with. Then it changed into a vibrant red that was the same shade as her doki doki heart. The next color was a gorgeous blue it's sparkle was magical, reminding Mari just how magical she was about to become.

"This is going to hurt quite a bit at first," Ryou warned as he put the fluid into a syringe. "but you'll quickly forget the pain."

"Just inject me already!"

Mari sat back onto the table. A tremor of excitement ran up her spine when Ryou brushed her bangs back, not because of him- _ew time ten_! But because-_OMG!_- she was about to become a Mew Mew! Mari squeezed her eyes shut when Ryou got ready to make the injection. "OWWW!" She screeched at the intense pain. It felt way worse than any bee sting.

As the seconds passed, the pain dulled and then morphed into a warm and very airy sensation. Mari opened her eyes and squealed when she saw that she was floating in a rainbow world. The air around her smelled sugary sweet. Bubbles floated around her as if she was inside a carbonated beverage.

"Whoa!" Mari looked down at her new body. Her tummy was super flat and even had abs. Her breasts were the size of melons. "So cool!" She squeaked and looked up when she heard a meow and a honking noise. Floating in front of her was a white cat and a swan. "Omigosh! Come here guys!" She crouched down and scooped up the two animals. "Group hug! Group hug!" The two animals were so soft. Before Mari could glomp on them too much though, the cat and swan jumped up and went through her forehead. Warmth flooded Mari and her eyes slid shut.

Only to snap open at the sound of a loud explosion.

"What was that?" She gasped as the whole building seemed to shake.

"No clue," was Ryou's response. "but I'm going to find out!" With that, he dashed out of the room, leaving behind a golden pendant.

Mari stood and inspected the object before gasping in delight. The café was being attacked.

By the aliens.

Kisshu was a part of the aliens.

Mari couldn't wait to meet him.

"Super Eternal Mew Mew Ice Cream Power! Make! Up!"

-O-

A.N. Well things are about to turn quite messy. 0.0 Tune in next to time to see how Kisshu reacts to a real, life fanbrat/Mary Sue- I mean- Mari Tsu XD


End file.
